This application seeks to renew support for our graduate training program in Molecular Biophysics. This program includes 21 faculty from eight departments and two schools at New York University, namely the School of Medicine and the Faculty of Arts and Sciences. These faculty work on a wide array of topics in an attempt to derive fundamental understanding of the molecular mechanisms driving biological processes such as growth factor signaling, immunity, membrane transport, and gene transcription. Features of this program that make it unique at NYU is the focus on biophysical research tools and the quantitative background of students attracted to the program. Specifically, our faculty employ biophysical approaches such as X-ray crystallography, NMR, electron microscopy, single-molecule fluorescence microscopy, mass spectrometry, and computational methods, generally in combination with conventional approaches of biochemistry, molecular biology and genetics. Ph.D. level training in this area is important in maintaining the competitive edge of thi country in quantitative sciences and the position we have held as leaders in technological and medical innovation over the last half century. Our faculty have been highly productive with almost 300 publications in the last four years. Frequent collaborations amongst these faculty is evidenced by 20 publications with two or more authors from our program as well as a history of co-mentorship of students. Over the last ten years, 88% of student matriculating in our program have succeeded in obtained Ph.D. degrees (23 out of 26). These include 15 students who have graduated during the past 4 years with training grant support. Over this same 4- year period our students have coauthored 46 publications and served as first author on 26 of these. Currently, fourteen students are enrolled in the program with four new students due to join in August of 2014, reflecting consecutive years of successful recruitment in a very competitive academic market of the northeastern US. We have a good record in recruiting students from under-represented minorities or disadvantaged backgrounds over the life of the program, with 6 out of 41 students (15%) coming from this group; all of these students have so far have succeeded in obtained Ph.D. degrees. Our training program combines early didactic course work, strong mentorship from program advisors and thesis committees, research opportunities that start with research rotations and conclude with four years of thesis research designed to prepare students for independent careers in biomedical science. Throughout this period, students are given regular opportunities to present their work in a variety of venues ranging from bi-weekly program meetings to national meetings. The program also includes career development training and internship opportunities. Career outcome for our graduates have been excellent, with two faculty members at universities, two group leaders at pharmaceutical companies, and all the rest in intermediate science related careers either as postdoctoral fellows or industrial scientists.